Existing buildings account for about 40% of US energy consumption and more than 70% of electricity consumption. Small commercial buildings are ubiquitous, with buildings less than 25,000 ft2 accounting for 89% of commercial buildings and 37% of total commercial floor space and buildings less than 50,000 ft2 accounting for 95% of commercial buildings and 50% total commercial floor space. However, small commercial buildings are generally not commissioned because there is a perception that it is too complex and costly for small buildings.
Commissioning is a process for ensuring that a newly constructed building operates as the owner and/or designer intended and the building staff are prepared to operate and maintain the building and its systems. Commissioning begins during design and continues through construction, turnover to occupants, and operation.
Retro-commissioning is the application of commissioning to existing buildings that have not been previously commissioned and focuses on improving the state of a building and its operations, often for purposes of improving the building energy efficiency and performance of the systems. Re-commissioning is the process of commissioning a building that has already been commissioned. Retro-commissioning is often used synonymously with re-commissioning in addition to its primary definition.
At least some aspects of the present disclosure are directed towards methods and apparatus for retro-commissioning of buildings including small commercial buildings.